Wizard101: My Adventure
by DeathySophia
Summary: This is the adventure of a young wizard named Sophia. *Discontinued/Revamped to a new Story*


AN: Let me make this clear first, I do NOT own Wizard101, KingsIsle does.

* * *

My name is Sophia and I'm a Death student who also learns Fire magic. I live in Wizard City, a place in which the famous school of Magic Ravenwood located. As you can probably guess, I'm wearing black outfit, not because I'm a Death but mostly because I love the color, haha. I have a pair of green eyes and long and straight black hair. I let my hair flow nicely in my back so that I will look cute, well, I AM cute XD. Seriously, people will approach me and tell me, "You're cute, can we be friends?" or "Can you be my girl?". Oh well…

Being a Death doesn't mean that I'm mean and awful. My belief is that if I'm nice to other people, they will be nice to me too. There are probably some bad ones out there but it's definitely not me! You still don't believe it? Well, think about Penny Dreadful. She is A Death student too but she is really nice! And speaking of her, I feel really sorry for her because I couldn't help her out on her mission in the Dark Cave. Ugh, she trusted me, as she mentioned in her diary book that I found, yet I'm no use to her. And I keep telling myself that it couldn't be helped since the Dark Cave is not a place for a person like me. Only Elites can go there, and I'm not one of them, sadly :(

I dream that someday I will become an Elite too. The Elites are very strong, high experienced, and cool, and popular. Just by seeing them walking in the streets in Wizard City makes me stunned. Their elegance, their noble outfits, their sparkling mounts, their beautiful pets, those are just awesome! Oh and I forgot to mention about their Title or Badge. The Oni Slayer Badge will earn you more honor than Hero of Unicorn Way Badge, my current Badge. It's pathetic, I admit, and it makes me looks really small before them.

Ugh, I can't stand it! Even if I couldn't become an Elite, I want to at least have a better Badge so that people will look at me as a great wizard. I love fighting and Oni Slayer is good, but I can't slay an Oni so I'll have to think the greatest threat in Wizard City to slay. And that will be... The Undead.

I've made up my mind. I have to get the badge! So here I am now in the Haunted Cave, where many Field Guards strolling across the streets. Don't be fooled by their weak-looking appearance. Although they are only stuffed with straw, they are pretty strong! The creepy pumpkin-heads will never leave me unscathed by attacking me using their Lightning and Fire spells.

So, I'm halfway down to eliminate one of them and I'm already battered. My clothes singed in some places and I'm breathing heavily. This is not good, I thought, if it keeps attacking me I'll die for sure. Where is my damn shield when I need it anyway! I'm ready to draw my magic card and there it is; a Lightning and Ice magic shield. Phew finally, but what should I do first? Heal or defend myself? I don't have time to waste thinking of it, I should cast one of it before the Field Guard can attack me. I choose the shield. I twirl my staff and form the Fire magic symbol with it in the air. Soon two shields appear in front of me, ready to take on any Lightning and Ice magic attack.

The Field Guard is ready to attack too. It flails its stuffed arms around and forms… oh no! It forms the Fire magic symbol that means he's attacking with fire magic! I'm done for, I thought as I take the attack head on with my body. To my surprise, it's not as strong as I thought it would be, I can still stand up. Good lord, I have to heal fast! Just then a random person shows up and joins my battle, causing other Field Guard to join our fight. Oh snap, we're fighting two on two now!

That person is a male with icy blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a green robe. I suppose he's a Life student. He looks at me apologetically and says, "I'm sorry to interfere with your fight," he pauses as he looks at me, "but I want to help you. I'm a healer."

It's good that he's a healer, otherwise I would have scowled at him if he isn't in this kind of situation. The fight will become harsher but he can keep assisting me, which is good for both of us; we'll get more experience. Of course if we didn't get beaten first. I just smile at him and say, "Thanks"

He replies with a "You're welcome" and adding, "We can do this!"

I smile at him once more and he smiles back at me. The voice of a crow makes us snapped back at the current situation and we grow serious. I then cast a Death magic trap at the one attacking me while he encountered with a Lightning attack. Good thing I have my Lightning shield or else I would be dead. That is, my new companion says to me as if he can read my mind, "Don't worry, I won't let you die."

I thank him as I draw the Death symbol with my staff in the air. We can then hear a woman's chuckling voice as my magic take effect. Then a ghostly pale old woman with no feet erupted from the ground before me; the Banshee. She then takes a deep breath and my magic trap on the Field Guard explodes. The Banshee screams as she shoots blue energy from her mouth at the Field Guard, killing it in an instant.

"Yeah!" I cheered, throwing my arms up.

"That's good," I heard my companion says, that's when I realize that the fight hasn't ended yet. We still have a healthy Field Guard to beat.

"Oh great," I say as the Field Guard casting himself a Myth shield.

"My attack won't work on him" my companion said.

"Huh?"

"All my attack is Myth magic thus will be useless against his shield."

"Oh, I see I'll just attack it then." I said confidently. That shield won't work against my magic anyway.

"Okay then, I will assist you." He then prepares to draw his card as I draw mine. I got another shield. Since the Field Guard is originally fighting him, I cast the shield on him. I also need to build up enough magic energy to cast strong magic by casting small magic. My companion thanks me as soon as the shields appear around him. He then twirls his staff and forms the Life magic symbol, releasing a small and green Lifire at the Field Guard. His attack almost did nothing to it except for a small burn on its chest.

The Field Guard then encountered with a Lightning Bats attack toward him. The Lightning shield explodes as the beam of Lightning from the bats struck it. The attack is minimalized but still hurting him as he lets out a low groan. His robe burned a little but he is completely fine, well, at least for now. It's my turn for attacking. I cast a small Death energy toward the Field Guard, which just as useless as my companion's Lifire. Then I can feel the swipe of my companion's staff as he casts a Guiding Light Spell on himself; the spell that will give him a boost when he cast any healing spells. Nice spell, I thought.

Our dearly pumpkin-head readied itself to attack and that makes me worried. I attacked it earlier so it has the possibility to attack me back. One more attack and I will die. My heart leaps against my chest as he turns his pumpkin head toward me, my fear clearly reflected in its glowing yellow eyes. I'm going to die, I bitterly thought as I close my eyes, hoping to lessen the pain by doing so. But the attack I'm expecting to come never came. I slowly open up my eyes to see the Field Guard's spell fizzling and shattering to the ground. I let out a great sigh of relief. I'm so damn lucky!

I'm about to cast a healing spell on myself when my companion says, "Don't. Just attack it, leave the healing thing to me." I look into his eyes and see determination in them. My doubt is gone and I trust his words. I let a small smile forming in my face and readied myself to attack. I twirl my staff in the air, forming the Fire magic symbol. A loud rumbling noise is heard, the heat rising, and four flames appear from four directions moving closer to each other. They meet at the centre and merge into the form of a large fiery bird. The bird flaps its wings, raising the heat even more, before swooping down to the Field Guard.

The Field Guard is on fire and we cheers, but then the flame died down showing that it is still alive, even though having trouble to keep standing. "Oh damn, it's still alive." commented my companion. I feel tired after releasing such strong magic, my hands on my knees.

"Don't worry… it will… die in one shot… next time…" I said between breaths.

"You look horrible," he said, looking worried. "I'll heal you right away."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I see him twirling his staff forming the Life magic symbol. Soon a green fairy appears before me. It's so pretty. The Guiding Light spell of my companion's glowing and the green fairy flying elegantly towards me with her also glowing body. I close my eyes as she raises her hands up. I can feel the warm and the flow of energy welling up around me and I enjoy it so much. My wounds are healed, my tiredness is gone, I'm perfectly fine.

"Wow, it feels so good. Thank you so much."

"No problem. That's all I can do." he said smiling, and I can't deny that he looks cute with that facial expression. Oh well, what am I thinking?

We didn't notice the Field Guard has finished its spell while we were talking. The sound of chipping lightning makes us looking up, only to see three lightning bats swooping down toward us. Before I can react, I feel a push on my shoulders and I hit my bottom on the cold floor a second later. I yelp but then hearing a groan from my companion. I open up my eyes, seeing my companion surrounded by the charged bats, wincing painfully.

"Nooo!" I screamed as I run toward him, who is now on his knees. I kneel beside him, checking on him. "Uh-oh, are you alright?"

He gives me a weak smile."Don't worry… I'm fine."

"Oh, thank God! Why did you push me? You don't have to hurt like this if you…"

"Shhh…" he cut my words off and smiles. "You have received enough pain already."

I hate to admit it but I'm blushing, "W-What? But…"

"Then, will you please get rid of it for me?" I hate when people cut my words off like that but I can't hate him, not after he saved my life. I compliment him mentally for being so kind and say, "Fine."

So I get up, glaring dagger at the weakened pumpkin head, and twirl my staff in the air, releasing the small Death beam. The Field Guard is on fire as soon as the beam hit it and it's gone without any traces. We have won.

* * *

AN: I originally planned this to be a short humor fic and I have no idea how it turned out like this instead. Forgive me if there are grammar errors in this, I'd be happy if you want to point it out to me so that I can improve. Oh well, thanks for reading this till the end and kindly give me some reviews please :)


End file.
